Nos tenemos el uno al otro y no necesitamos de nadie más
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Se supone que él debería de cuidarte de cualquier peligro, de protegerte a toda costa de cualquier amenaza, de quererte y amarte como hermano, pero lo único que él hace es maltratarte de las formas mas horribles que nadie pueda imaginarse y no puedes hacer nada para evitar que haga de tu vida un verdadero Infierno. Lemmon bizarro.


**NOS TENEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO Y NO NECESITAMOS DE NADIE MÁS**

**Buenas noches señoras y señores, tal y como lo he dicho en estos últimos días, aquí les traigo un fic especial, solo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y que es muy retorcido; claro, no llega a los extremos como otros fic bien retorcidos que he hecho como Perfectamente Jodido, Mi Más Grande Deseo & ¡Mío, Mío y Solamente Mío y de Nadie Más! Que son sin dudas mis fics más retorcidos (Hasta la fecha) y que vienen de los rincones más oscuros, recónditos y bizarros de mi mente (Cielos santo, tengo que ir a terapia XD)**

**Para no alargar más esto, solo diré que el protagonista es Butters (Ahora muchas personas dicen de forma sarcástica: Que novedad) Pero que sin lugar a dudas está pasando por una de las peores cosas que le han ocurrido tanto en la serie Canon como en los fics y trata sobre un tema muy serio y delicado y tendrá algo que a muchos tal vez les guste y a otros de seguro no les gustará para nada Cof cof Lemmon cof cof violación cof cof.**

**Ahora comencemos. South Park no es mío, es del par de tortolitos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Esos desgraciados han demorado mucho la temporada 18 ¿Verdad?) Pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Un joven de 16 años de edad, un poco alto, delgado, de pelo rubio claro, ojos azul celeste como el suéter que tiene puesto y de expresiones aniñadas estaba caminando por los pasillos de una escuela. Pero no se veía para nada bien, estaba algo demacrado, caminaba con dificultad, tenía profundas ojeras y en su mirada se podía apreciar una gran tristeza, dolor, terror y desesperación.

-Ah…- suspiro para luego apoyarse en una pared y empezar a respirar de forma muy agitada con los ojos cerrados luchando fuertemente para no caer al piso -cielos… no sé por cuanto más podré… soportar esto…- se lamentó a punto de soltar unas lágrimas.

-¡Hola Butters!- le saludo alegremente alguien a su espalda haciendo que diera un brinco en su sitio y diera media vuelta enseguida muy asustado para confrontar al que lo llamó y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a un pequeño rubio de pelo un poco largo, un gorro, un corbatín que le sonreír amigablemente y era acompañado por otros rubios.

-Ho-hola Pip, ho-hola chicos- les saludo sonriendo de forma forzada pero casi enseguida soltó otro gemido de dolor inclinándose hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la espalda; eso preocupó mucho a los demás rubios.

-¿Estás bien, Butters?- le preguntó uno de ellos que era rizado, un poco más bajo que él usando una camiseta rosa ajustada que parecía ser el más preocupado de todos. El rubio de ojos celestes les dijo que no hablando con un hilo de voz y negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Cielos Butters, en serio debes de ir con un médico para que averigüe que es lo que te pasa. Espero que no sea algo grave- le sugirió otro pequeño rubio con un chaleco de Jean y peinado de medio lado.

-Lo mismo digo, cada día pareces estar ¡MÁS JODIDO Y REVENTADO DEL CULO! Peor- le recomendó ahora otro rubio, un poco más alto que él, con una camisa a cuadros y también tenía ojeras pero no tan profundas.

-No, no chicos… no se preocupen, esto es so-solamente algo temporal; ya se me pa-pasará- les quiso asegurar sonriendo otra vez de forma forzada, pero sus amigos por supuesto siguieron muy preocupados por él.

-Bueno entonces… ¿Vamos a la cafetería de Tweek a comer algo? En estos días se ha estado haciendo rebajas a los clientes que vallan en grupo- sugirió un rubio con una peculiar combinación de verde y rosa en sus ojos.

-¡Que buena idea Gok! ¿Vienes con nosotros, Butters?- le preguntó el rubio más pequeño de todos otra vez sonriendo amigablemente.

-Pues…- iba aceptar sonriendo un poco pero su sonrisa enseguida desapareció y la cambió por una de puro pavor -no-no puedo chi-chicos, a-ahora tengo que hacer algo i-importante con… ya saben quién- cuando dijo estas últimas palabras, sus amigos se tensaron un poco y también dejaron de sonreír.

-Oh… e-entonces será pa-para otra ocasión- el rubio del chaleco de Jean retrocedió unos pasos.

-Sí, ha-hasta la próxima ¡PENDEJO DE MIERDA! Butters- dijo cortante el rubio más alto de todos y antes de que el rubio rizado pudiera decir alguna cosa, lo cogió del brazo derecho y prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras murmurándole algunas cosas dejando solo a Butters con el pequeño Pip que lo miró ya con mucha tristeza para luego dar media vuelta y seguir a los demás.

El rubio de ojos celestes de nuevo soltó otro suspiro para luego retomar su marcha a pasos lentos, torpes y dolorosos ahora derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este joven? Pues para comenzar, su nombre es Leopold Stouch mejor conocido como Butters y como pueden ver, está sufriendo mucho, pero no por alguna enfermedad o malestar físico como creen sus amigos, sino por algo mucho peor y que no tiene cura alguna.

En realidad la causa de su precaria situación actual no es una cosa, sino alguien que siempre ha estado junto a él desde el momento en el que nació y que desde entonces lo ha estado atormentando sin tregua alguna lastimándolo de diferentes formas y en distintos aspectos.

Y muy en contra de su propia voluntad, se estaba dirigiendo justo hacia ese ser a pesar de que sus instintos de supervivencia y sentido común le decían que no lo hiciera pero no tenía de otra, ya que si se negaba, solamente iba a recibir más daño aún. Ese ser es…

-Al fin llegas, hermanito- le dio la bienvenida otro rubio, tan alto como él y con las misma expresiones aniñadas en su rostro. Es casi igual a él pero con enormes diferencias; la primera es que es bastante más musculoso, tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara, sus ropas son las de un rebelde sin causa y en sus azules se refleja una gran maldad -¿Por qué te habías demorado tanto?- le preguntó sonriendo de medio lado estando cruzado de brazos, apoyado en un poste y cerca suyo estaba una moto Harley ya que estaban en el parqueadero de la escuela.

-Pe… perdón hermano… es que estaba en el baño- le respondió cabizbajo sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se frotaba los nudillos haciendo que él riera un poco.

-Espero que si te hayas limpiado bien ese lindo culito que tienes, no quiero que se me pegue alguna enfermedad mierdera o algo así- le dijo con burla haciéndolo estremecer de sobre manera -ahora vamos, sabes muy bien cómo se ponen los vegetes cuando llegamos tarde.

Dicho esto se montó en la moto y la prendió haciendo rugir su potente motor. Butters no tuvo más opción y se subió abrazándolo por la cintura y luego de que la rueda de esta se levantara, se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad.

¿Acaso Butters tiene un hermano gemelo que lo trata como su ramera? La respuesta de esa pregunta es un rotundo y desagradable SÍ, los dos tienen una retorcida relación incestuosa para nada sana, especialmente para el rubio delgado y maltratado.

Todo comenzó desde que eran chiquitos, desde una edad tan temprana se supo quién era el gemelo bueno y el gemelo malvado. El hermano de Butters, cuyo nombre completo es Leonardo y se le llama Leo, siempre ha sido alguien muy cruel, retorcido y malicioso que le gusta lastimar a los demás de alguna u otra forma, ya sea agrediéndolos físicamente o humillarlos y desgraciadamente para Butters, también lo ha lastimado en varias ocasiones.

Y si bien es cierto que Leo lo ha defendido y salvado de muchas desgracias, no lo ha hecho precisamente por tenerle un gran cariño o aprecio como hermano, sino porque según sus propias palabras: "Solamente yo puedo joderte hermanito y no puedo permitir que alguien aparte de mí lo haga" como si para él fuera una especie de juguete o algo así.

Es por esa terrible aptitud la que ha hecho que tenga la fama de ser el brabucón principal de la escuela, el peor alumno que alguna vez haya habido en ella; su carácter combinado con una gran fuerza que parece sobrehumana lo han hecho alguien del que hay que tener mucho cuidado y los demás jóvenes le tienen un miedo atroz incluso los otros perrones como Trent Boyett, Josh Meyers, Mark Stomper e inclusive Damien Torne, el Topo y Craig Tucker tiemblan ante su sola presencia y les consta totalmente lo que él es capaz de hacer ya que han sido víctimas de sus fechorías.

Su mal comportamiento no solo lo han afectado a él en su relación con las demás personas, sino también al propio Butters, que al ser su hermano, ha hecho que se le resulte difícil socializar con los demás ya que en donde quiera él este, Leo no estará muy lejos siendo una especie de repelente en su convivencia con los demás haciéndolo una especie de marginado.

Al gemelo cruel le vale madres si los demás se aparten de él haciéndolo un marginado o no y cuando Butters se entristecía al sentirse solo, él siempre lo trataba de reconfortar diciéndole: "No te pongas así hermanito, me tienes a mí a tu lado y no necesitas de nadie más" esas palabras algunas veces le levantaban la moral y los ánimos pero en otras ocasiones lo perturbaban ya que eso quiere decir que siempre estaría bajo su sombra corriendo el riesgo de que le hiciera un daño grave, oh por lo menos cuando se encontraban juntos y al rubio malvado no lo mandaban a la correccional cuando hacía alguna de sus desgracias.

Ahora pasando a su retorcida relación, podría decirse que se formó mientras crecían y se desarrollaban físicamente. Ah una edad en la que los chicos tienen las hormonas a flor de piel elevándose como la lava de un volcán y a pesar de sus grandes diferencias los dos compartían los mismos gustos en el sentido de que les gustaba "jalarse el fideo" y meterles sus "salchichitas" a las bocas de las mujeres en las revistas.

Pero algo en la retorcidamente de Leo comenzó a funcionar mal en ese aspecto y lo estaba llevando a fijarse en Butters; al principio no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero aún recuerda muy bien la primera vez en la que se fijó insanamente del otro rubio…

_**Flash back:**_

_Los dos tenían 14 años, estaban haciendo ejercicio con los demás chicos y chicas de octavo grado en la clase de educación física y después de que estas terminaran, fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse._

_-Ah Jesús… es una agonía- se quejó el culón de Cartman, que al igual que los demás chicos, se estaba quitando su uniforme quedando solamente en ropa interior._

_-Sobre todo para ti mojón gordo, que apenas y puedes trotar con ese culo tan grande y pesado que tienes- Kyle se burló de él y todos comenzaron a reírse encabronándolo mucho._

_-Para él le resultaría más fácil trotar si se echara al piso y comenzara a rodar- Leo también le hizo burla, a esa edad ya se le notaba una condición física excepcional, y aumentó las risas del resto -¿Verdad hermanito?- le preguntó a Butters que también reía y estaba usando, como es de esperarse, unos calzoncillos y camiseta de Hello Kitty._

_-Sí, je, je, je- siguió riendo hasta que se le cayó su uniforme y se inclinó para recogerlo._

_Pero al hacer dejó al aire su culito justamente delante de Leo que no pudo evitar vérselo fijamente como si estuviera hipnotizado y más por la forma en como él lo tambaleaba y por lo apretado que le quedaba se podía notar perfectamente la línea entre las nalgas y lo redonditas que estas son._

_-Oye Leo, controla tu pajarito que estás en público- le habló Mark haciendo que volviera en sí y todos ahora se empezaron a reír de él ya que no se dio cuenta de que se le formó una ENORME erección en sus calzones._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- gritó entre avergonzado y furioso tapándose el miembro con su uniforme, mientras que Butters enseguida se tapó la cara con las manos rojo de la vergüenza ante semejante escena._

_-Ese hijo de puta- masculló Kenny jalándose sus propios calzoncillos para verse su miembro -¡ME GANÓ POR UNA CABEZA!- exclamó esto molesto refiriéndose al tamaño de los pitos _

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Fue a partir de ese momento en el que desarrolló ese enfermo interés sobre Butters. Siguió durante un año entero contemplándolo cuando estuviera parcial o totalmente denudo y como siempre estaban juntos, podía deleitarse la vista cuantas veces quisiera.

Al parecer el sentimiento que tenía sobre que Butters era para un juguete que solamente él tenía derecho a usar cuando se le diera la gana, había evolucionado a una morbosa obsesión y finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de sus "sentimientos" hacia su hermanito, no perdió tiempo en demostrárselos haciéndole una de las peores cosas que un hermano le puede hacer a otro **(NA: Advertencia, a partir de ahora comenzará lo verdaderamente bizarro y retorcido, así que las personas que sean sensibles, por favor vean a otro lado).**

_**Flash back:**_

_Los dos rubios de 15 años estaban solos en su casa, sus padres habían salido de viaje. Para Butters era una gran alegría ya que estarían unos días sin tener que escuchar sus tonterías, mientras que para Leo… era el momento oportuno para dar el zarpazo._

_-¡Que alegría es tener la casa para nosotros solitos! ¿No lo crees hermano?- preguntó Butters emocionado a Leo, que solamente se limitaba a verlo fijamente con una sonrisa perversa._

_-Sí hermanito, yo también estoy MUY feliz sin que mamá y el viejo marica estén aquí para joder- le dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, estando acostado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, usando solamente una camisilla blanca que le marcaba sus grandes músculos y una pantaloneta azul oscura mientras que Butters, como es de esperarse, usaba una pijama de la gatica blanca sin boca._

_-Podemos dormir hasta tarde viendo películas y jugando videojuegos- siguió hablando emocionado el gemelo amable sin darse cuenta de la mirada lasciva que Leo le dedicaba._

_-"Oh podemos divertirnos haciendo otras cosillas"- pensó con malicia para luego hacer su jugada -sabes hermanito; creo que nunca antes te había dicho esto, pero en verdad eres alguien muy lindo, mejor dicho, muy apuesto- cuando le dijo esto, el otro rubio lo miró asombrado, pero luego desvió la mirada un poco rojito y frotándose los nudillos._

_-Me-me alagas hermano- le dijo cohibido y sonriendo un poco creyendo que le estaba haciendo un alago -pe-pero nunca se-seré tan guapo como tú- también le quiso alagar._

_-Si te ejercitaras como yo, de seguro lo serías- sonrió ya arrogante -pero en serio, no entiendo cómo es que siendo tan guapo no te hayas logrado ligar a una bella chica- cuando dijo esto su hermano ya se puso tiste._

_-Sa-sabes que yo nunca he si-sido muy a-afortunado con las chi-chicas, hermano. Pe-pero esa vez que volví a Pasitas… me reencontré con esa chica que antes me gustaba, Le-Lexus, y está muy bu-buena, y es-estoy pensando en in-invitarla a salir- cuando dijo esto ya alegre, Leo enseguida dejó de sonreír y lo miró con mala cara._

_-Sí que debe de sentirse afortunada al tenerte babeando por ella- Butters no se dio cuentas del sarcasmo en estas palabras -¿Pero qué no recuerdas lo que siempre te he dicho? Tenernos el uno al otro es más que suficiente, no necesitamos de nadie más- le recordó lo que le ha dicho tantas veces. Butters lo miró extrañado por lo que le dijo._

_-Lo-lo sé hermano, pe-pero hay algunas cosas que entre los hermanos no po-podemos darnos por más que nos que-queramos- el otro rubio le dijo esto refiriéndose a tener pareja y esa clase de asuntos; Leo se molestó más por eso._

_-"Dilo por ti mismo"- volvió a pensar de forma maliciosa y cuando Butters le dio la espalda para buscar algo en el closet, decidió ya ir al grano. Así se paró y se acercó a su hermano que no se dio cuenta -hablaba en serio cuando dije que eras muy bonito- lo abrazo por la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo y apoyo su mentón en el hombro derecho._

_-¡¿He-Hermano?! ¡¿Qué-qué haces?!- Butters se asombró mucho por ese gesto y dio media vuelta para encararlo topándose con la mirada y sonrisa lasciva que Leo le dedicaba._

_-Algo que he esperado con todas ansias._

_Enseguida le dio un profundo y tosco beso en los labios apegándolo bruscamente a su cuerpo y acariciándoselo sin reparo alguno. Butters enseguida abrió los ojos de par en par atónito ¡Su propio hermano lo estaba besando de esa forma! Y lo único que podía hacer era tratar de apartarlo mientras gemía varias cosas inentendibles y cuando Leo necesito respirar, se separaron._

_-Sabes tan dulce como me lo imaginé- le dijo volviendo a sonreír con malicia y aun apegándolo a su cuerpo._

_-¡¿PE-PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PA-PASA HERMANO?!- le preguntó Butters tan desesperado como furioso todavía tratando de apartarlo._

_Leo lo cogió de las muñecas y lo aporreó contra una pared colocándole las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Lo que me pasa, es que tú me vuelves loco, hermanito- le lamió el oído izquierdo haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo -tu enfermiza amabilidad y estúpida inocencia y torpeza, son cosas que al principio me resultaran molestas y vergonzosas, pero no hace mucho me di cuenta que esas cualidades, junto con tu lindo cuerpecito, han hecho que te quiera no como mi hermano, sino como algo más profundo- Butters se heló ante lo que estaba escuchando -y no sabes cuánto he esperado para poder hacer esto contigo._

_Enseguida lo arrojó contra y antes de que Butters pudiera gritar o hacer algo, Leo se le montó encima acomodándose entre sus piernas y de nuevo lo acarició sin reservas y sin una pizca de delicadeza haciendo total caso omiso a las suplicas de su hermanito._

_-He soñado tanto con esto y debo decir que los sueños si hacen realidad- le dijo besando y lamiéndole el cuello para luego incorporarse y admirar el cuerpo de Butters que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos con el miedo impreso en ellos, respirando agitadamente, parpadeando varias veces, temblando un poco y con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza -y lo voy a gozar como no tienes ni idea- hizo el ademan de volver de besarlo en los labios._

_-¡NOOO!- Butters se retorcía en un intento de liberarse y le puso la mano derecha en la cara y se la empujó apartándolo, hasta que Leo se la sujetó para enseguida darle una fuerte y sonora bofetada volteándole la cara._

_-¡SILENCIO!- le gritó con voz gutural, su golpe desorientó un poco a Butters -coopera hermanito y verás que también lo vas a disfrutar- se quitó su ropa para luego quitarle la de él de un tiró arrancándosela quedando totalmente desnudos y en su cuerpo se podía apreciar unas cuantas cicatrices cortesía de las peleas que ha tenido -ahora preparemos ese lindo culito que tienes- se lamió dos dedos y se los metió en su estrecho ano moviéndolos de forma circular._

_-Ah… Ah...- Butters gemía del dolor pero por el golpe que recibió ya no podía ni siquiera moverse -no… no hermano… por favor no…- lo único que podía hacer era suplicarle mientras lloraba -yo… yo soy tú hermano… y te quiero mucho… ¡POR FAVOR NO HAGAS ESTO!_

_-Yo también te quiero mucho hermanito y esta es la mejor forma de demostrarte cuanto significas para mí- Leo hacía total caso omiso a sus suplicas y hasta se le hacía gracioso y tierno la forma en cómo le suplicaba -¡Listo! Ya estás preparado, ahora el último detalle- cogió un tarro de su mesita de noche y de este sacó un poco de lubricante y se lo untó en su ya miembro erecto -ahora podemos comenzar- se posicionó poniendo la punta de su pene en el ano de Butters._

_-No… ¡NOOOOO!- él gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando Leo lo empaló de una sola estocada -¡ME DUELE HERMANO, ME DUELE, ME DUELE!- usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedan trató de salirse, pero Leo lo cogió del cuello y acercó sus rostros y ahora lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos._

_-Escúchame bien hermanito… ya he llegado muy lejos en esto ¡Y NO ME VOY A ECHAR HACIA ATRÁS!- le gritó con voz gutural -ahora trata de relajarte y disfruta del proceso._

_Enseguida le empezó a dar rápidas y fuertes embestidas y sus gemidos de gozo se combinaban con los gritos de agonía y suplicas de Butters._

_-¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡¿TE GUSTA ESTO, VERDAD HERMANITO?!- le preguntó Leo sonriendo de forma sádica sujetándolo de los muslos fuertemente lastimándoselos y haciendo que sus piernas pasaran por bajo de sus axilas._

_-¡AH, AH, AHHHH! ¡BASTA HERMANO, POR FAVOR BASTA!- Butters le suplicaba gritando tan fuerte que se le estaba desgarrando la garganta al igual que su mente y alma que se estaban destruyendo por completo._

_-¡¿Pero qué dices hermanito?! ¡SI ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO!- dicho esto lo volteó sin salirse de él haciendo estuviera a cuatro patas -¡TAL Y COMO SE LO HE HECHO A LA PUTA MADRE DE CARTMAN!- le rodeó la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo para de nuevo darle salvajes embestidas._

_-¡POR FAVOR BASTA, NO MÁS!- Butters de nuevo le suplicó y giró hacia atrás su brazo derecho en un desesperado intento de detenerlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue Leo se lo torciera lastimándoselo para luego cogerlo del cuello por las vértebras._

_-¡¿Cómo dices hermanito?! ¡¿Qué quieres más?! ¡CON MUCHO GUSTO TE DARÉ MÁS!- apretó su agarre haciendo que soltara un agudo gemido de dolor y ya no podía hacer un movimiento para defenderse -y no te sientas mal, también te daré placer- usando su mano libre le agarró su miembro fuertemente para masturbarlo._

_Siguió, siguió y siguió con su monstruosa labor sin dejar de gozar del sufrimiento que le causaba a su pobre hermano que seguía gritándole que se detuviera, pero todo era en vano, hasta que luego de unos minutos…_

_-¡IIIAAAGGG!- gritó Leo llegando al orgasmo justo antes de que Butters se corriera en su mano y cayó encima de él mientras respiraban agitadamente -estuvo fabuloso… ¿Verdad hermanito?- le besó la mejilla izquierda como si no hubiera hecho nada de nada y lo único que Butters hacía era llorar sin control al mismo tiempo que respiraba agitadamente mientras se le salía un chorro de babas y temblaba levemente -sabía que también te iba a gustar- se salió de él y se a recostó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo -tenemos unos días para seguir divirtiéndonos de esta manera antes de que nuestros viejos regresen y aún tengo muchas otras poses que usar ¿Te parece bien?- le preguntó pero Butters no decía nada y seguía haciendo lo mismo -excelente, mañana usaremos la posición del Eje Invertido. Hasta mañana- dicho esto durmió a su lado con toda tranquilidad._

_-"Esto… esto es una pesadilla… por favor… que alguien me despierte"- suplicó Butters antes de caer rendido ante su indescriptible dolor y cansancio._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Desde ese entonces la vida del gemelo bueno se ha vuelto una pesadilla horripilante ¡Su propio hermano gemelo lo violaba cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad! Haciendo que el tabú de su "relación" fuera mucho peor y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, ya que si se lo trataba de contar a sus padres o a sus amigos del Team Rubio, los únicos amigos que tiene, o a alguien más… sería MUCHO peor y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar todo eso día tras día.

Al día siguiente, luego de otra "noche apasionada", Butters estaba en el baño arreglándose para otro día en la escuela, desde que comenzó todo eso desde hace un año, ha tenido que tratar de aparentar no estar lastimado y la única excusa que se le ocurre para explicar su decadente condición física, es decir que está enfermo o que no ha dormido bien.

-Ah…- gimió echándose un poco de pomada en la retaguardia -no voy a resistir por más tiempo…- lamentó su miserable existencia y harto de ser el juguete sexual de su hermano.

-¿Ya estás listo para ir a la escuela, hermanito?- le preguntó Leo de repente abrazándolo por detrás apegándolo a su cuerpo y besándole y lamiéndole el cuello y hombro derecho.

-Sí…- le dijo con un hilo de voz desviando la mirada mientras se le resbalaba una lágrima por el ojo derecho y eso no pasó de ser percibido por su sádico hermano.

-No te pongas así- le dijo haciendo que lo viera de frente y sujetándole el mentón -sé que en estos últimos tiempos te he apartado mucho de tus amiguitos para poder pasar el tiempo juntos y por eso estás tiste ¿Pero qué es lo que te digo siempre?- le preguntó fingiendo creer que la causa de su miseria es no poder socializar con los pocos amigos que tiene. El otro rubio desvió la mirada y consiguió que lo empezara a estrangular -te pregunté ¿Qué es lo que te digo siempre?- habló con voz ronca ya molesto.

-Que-que nos te-tenemos el u-uno al o-otro y que no ne-necesitamos a nadie más- le dijo para que no le hiciera daño e hizo que sonriera enormemente.

-Así me gusta- lo soltó -y que jamás se te olvide y nunca me cansaré de repetirte que…

_**NOS TENEMOS EL UNO AL OTRO Y NO NECESITAMOS DE NADIE MÁS…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 13/12/2014.**

**Espero que no se hayan traumado mucho con esta retorcida historia. Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, en esta historia toqué el tema del incesto, después de todo si en Perfectamente jodido toqué el tema de la Zoolofilia y en Mi Más Grande deseo toque el tema de la pedofilia, era hora de tocar el tema del incesto y tal vez en algún futuro toque el tema de la necrofilia y otros términos que terminen en filia :O.**

**Sé que muchas personas no conocen a Leo, pero es el hermano que le inventé a Butters en mi fics de ¡Ah Regresado! Pero ojo, este fic no es secuela de esa historia ya que el final de ella es mucho más gracioso y no tan bizarro XD. Saben, al principio quise hacer que fuera Caos el que abusara sexualmente de Butters pero en su mente, pero me di cuenta de que ya he usado a Caos en MUCHÍSIMOS fics, así que para variar eso, usé al patán de Leo.**

**Así que sin más, me despido y en estos días voy a tratar de hacer un fic navideño sobre los fantasmas de Scrooge solo que con los personajes de South Park y…**

**-¡OYE TÚ MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- me gritó de repente el Leo de ¡Ah Regresado! Acercándose a mí a pasos rápidos y pesados con una mirada asesina seguido de un tímido Butters.**

**-Oh mierda…- susurro retrocediendo unos pasos.**

**-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una historia en dónde yo abuso sexualmente de mi hermanito?! ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!- me preguntó cogiéndome de mi camiseta levantándome fácilmente del piso y me puse a sudar como un condenado.**

**-Eh… eh… es que no entiendes, es-esto es algo que ya pa-pasó en la realidad de un mundo paralelo y yo so-solamente lo plasmé en forma de u-una historia y…- me traté de justificar pero él enseguida me dio un golpe en la cara mandándome a volar.**

**-¡Que realidad de un mundo paralelo ni que ocho cuartos!- me gritó de nuevo para luego quitarse su chaleco negro -yo siempre he sabido que estoy un poco mal de la cabeza ¡Pero tú eres mil veces peor al hacer historias de este tipo! Y eso amerita que te machaque a golpes de nuevo- enseguida corrió hacia mí para romperme la madre.**

**-¡HAY HIJO DE PUTA!- enseguida empiezo a correr al más puro estilo caricaturesco para que no me mate a golpes -¡Y que no se les olvide que en estos días voy a tratar de subir más fics especiales, siempre y cuando este loco de mierda no me mate a golpes!- sigo corriendo dejando un rastro de humo en el piso y ante eso Butters ríe un poco.**


End file.
